During the coming year studies will be conducted on effects of interviewer-respondent interactions, especially effects of rapport vs. professional styles on response accuracy. Other studies focus on effect of interviewer pace and on effects of respondent commitment on the accuracy and completeness of report. Development of a quantitative method for evaluating the communication effectiveness of questions will be continued. The latter is based on coding of interviewer and respondent behavior from tape-recorded interviews.